THE LAST DAYS
by Darthishtar
Summary: A story of the last days of one life and the discovery of another. Aka Princess Leia Organa's last days before the Battle of Yavin
1. Default Chapter Title

THE LAST DAYS  
By Kathryn Olsen  
  
"Leia, a word?"  
  
Senator Princess Leia Organa, the petite eighteen-year-old Senator of Alderaan, turned   
to see Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila approaching from the Southeast wing of the Senate complex.  
  
"Certainly, Senator," she said respectfully, bowing slightly.  
  
The older woman fell in step with her and glanced over her shoulder. "You did well in   
today's session," she commented. "I'm sure your persuasive abilities will sway the votes of   
several sovereignties into opposition of the Tarkin Resolution."  
  
Leia winced. "We do what we must, Senator. I do not believe that Grand Moff Tarkin's   
efforts to penalize all refugee colonies for the actions of a few insurgents."  
  
"Undoubtedly," Mon Mothma said quietly. "But the Imperial policy of zero tolerance is   
a firmly established principle. The campaign will be a difficult one."  
  
"True," Leia agreed sourly. "But then, when have any Senate matters been anything but   
difficult?"  
  
"Not in my lifetime." She glanced over. "When do you leave for Alderaan?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
They entered the South wing to find Winter, Leia's personal aide, waiting. Winter bowed   
graciously to Mon Mothma, then stepped aside to allow them both passage into the older Senator's   
office.  
  
Mon Mothma crossed to her desk and gestured them to chairs. Ateral, her attaché, entered.   
"Senator, you have several messages. Governor Ephod wishes you to contact him with regards to  
the upcoming..."  
  
She waved a hand. "Later, Ter. Anything from our sight-seeing friends?"  
  
Ter's mouth twitched at the coded inquiry about the reconnaissance missions. "Just   
one."  
  
Mon Mothma extended a hand and Ter handed her a data card. She turned away to read   
its contents. Leia watched as her posture stiffened slightly, but then her shoulders slumped   
and her head bowed. For a long moment, there was only silence in the office.  
  
Then Mon Mothma's head came up and her shoulders straightened as she regained her composure.   
She did not turn, only set the data card on the windowsill. "Thank you, Ateral," she said in   
a quiet, almost hoarse voice. "That will be everything for now. You may retire   
for the day."  
  
The attaché bowed. "Thank you, Senator."  
  
The door closed and Mon Mothma let out an intensely weary sigh. She turned to Leia   
and the young woman could see the faint glimmer of tears in her eyes.  
  
"This is from Commander Cracken of Alliance Intelligence," she said softly. "He just   
got word from Anchoron that one of your father's operatives..."  
  
"Which?"  
  
Mon Mothma nodded slightly. "Aach. The source is reliable."  
  
Leia nodded. Aach was one of her father's most highly valuable intelligence operatives.   
Any information from him was either absolutely reliable or manipulated by outside sources.  
  
"So, he was contacted by an unknown source three days ago. We've found Tarkin's secret   
project."  
  
Leia caught her breath and her brow furrowed. "Where?"  
  
"Its construction facility is at Horuz, but it will be moving out within weeks." She   
frowned. "It's a superweapon with the destructive capability to obliterate an entire planet.   
They call it the Death Star."  
  
Leia stiffened. "This could spell disaster for the Alliance as well as the rest of the   
Galaxy. In the hands of someone like Tarkin..."  
  
"Undoubtedly."  
  
Leia's mind spun and she gripped the armrests of her chair as her throat tightened.   
"Does Garm know?"  
  
The tears spilled over onto the older woman's cheeks. "General Bel Iblis and his family   
were at an assemblage in the Treitamma Political Center when it was destroyed. They are all   
dead."  
  
Leia buried her face in her hands and her shoulders hunched forward, trembling slightly   
with restrained anguish. "Not Garm," she whispered. "Are they sure?"  
  
Mon Mothma nodded solemnly. "Given his location, there is no possible way he could   
have escaped."  
  
Leia brought the heels of her hands to her eyes and brushed away the tears. "All right,"   
she said softly. "What are we doing about it?"  
  
"Sending another operative to Darknell."  
  
Leia arched an eyebrow. "Darknell?"  
  
"Much like Tatooine, without the heat," Mon Mothma stated. "It's mostly a servicing   
stop for smugglers, pilots, commercial fleets, and other types. The courier who contacted Aach   
requested that they meet there."  
  
Leia straightened, the choice of words sparking something in her instincts. "Courier,"   
she repeated. "They've got the plans of the Death Star?"  
  
"Or so the courier claims." Mon Mothma sank into a chair. "Either way, we'll know   
by the time you arrive at Alderaan."  
  
Leia nodded. "If there is anything I can do to forward the cause, please let me know."  
  
"I'll relay that to your father," Mon Mothma said with a faint smile. "I'm entrusting   
him to pull this operation off. He has the best intelligence networks in the entire Alliance."  
  
Leia smiled slightly. "That he does." She buried her chin in her chest. "I must be   
frank, Mon. There is little doubt that I will not be returning for the next Senatorial term.   
My father believes it is becoming too dangerous and there is little more I can do here. I will   
be making the war against the Empire my first priority."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded. "We could use leaders like you. This war will not be a unified   
front, a series of decisive strike. If we are to win this, we must rely on the strength of   
each person and their personal commitment to the restoration of justice. You are a strong-  
willed young woman of high morals and firm ideals. You are the kind of person we must become   
to succeed in this war."  
  
"Thank you, Mon."  
  
The other woman stood and crossed to embrace Leia as she rose. "Have a safe trip,   
Senator Organa."  
* * *  
Leia sank into the chair behind her desk with a deep sigh and slipped off her low shoes.   
"Winter?"  
  
"Here, Your Highness."  
  
Leia rubbed her eyes wearily. "Give me the news."  
  
"You have a message from your father, wishing you a safe trip home, and a message from   
the Emperor's staff. He wants to meet with you before you leave."  
  
Leia shot to her feet. "*What?*"  
  
"In ten minutes at the Palace. Something to do with today's debate, apparently."  
  
Leia slipped back into her shoes and gathered her things. "Contact Captain Antilles   
to tell him that we've been delayed briefly. We'll have to go straight from the Palace to East  
port."  
  
Winter followed her out, speaking quietly into the commlink. Leia hurried to the personal   
vehicles hangar, where a small speeder was waiting for them. The driver helped them in, then   
took off for the Palace.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were admitted into the private office of the Emperor. Leia   
bowed deeply with feigned respect. "You wished to see me, Your Majesty."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Palpatine inhaled deeply as if breathing in her emotions through the Force, his eyes   
narrowing slightly. "You are afraid," he observed.  
  
*What woman would not fear the most powerful force of evil in the Galaxy?* Leia pressed   
her lips together, choosing her words carefully. "I fear only having offended you and my potential   
to fail in whatever you would wish of me."  
  
"Fitting words from Alderaan's crown-in-waiting," Palpatine said with a touch of a smirk.   
"I've heard tell of your persuasive efforts in the Senate chambers over the last few days."  
  
"Only trying to preserve justice, Your Majesty."  
  
He waved a hand. "I cannot fault you for the strength of your convictions or the logic   
of your arguments, Princess Leia. You have not been summoned here for a reprimand."  
  
She relaxed slightly. "What would His Majesty wish of me," she asked softly.  
  
"A council of Senators is being formed for the organization and control of the refugee   
camps within the boundaries of the Empire. They would see that justice is done and order is   
maintained, as well as drafting any legislation, such as the Tarkin Resolution that might arise   
in regards to the refugee populations. Given your passion on that particular matter and your   
experience with the Caamasi refugees on Alderaan, I would like to appoint you to that Council."  
  
Leia bowed once more. "Thank you for your faith and consideration, Your Majesty."  
  
"Then you accept?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good," he said. "I will alert Senator Mekhen of your decision since he will be the   
High Councilor of that body." He folded his hands. "You are dismissed. Safe passage to Alderaan."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
She bowed a final time, then turned and left the office, nearly trembling with relief.   
Winter smiled slightly. "That was quicker than expected."  
  
"And less painful," Leia countered. "I'm being appointed to a council for the maintenance   
of the refugee populations in the Empire."  
  
"Congratulations," Winter said genuinely. "Your father will be pleased."  
  
"Indeed," Leia said quietly. "Let's be going."  
* * *  
Leia rushed down the ramp and into her father's waiting arms. He embraced her tightly,   
nearly lifting her off the ground.  
  
"It's so good to have you home," he whispered.  
  
"I've been away too long," she countered.  
  
She pulled away and smiled. "Come, we will talk."  
  
He offered an arm, which he took. "Later. For now, we have breakfast to eat and state   
functions to plan."  
  
Leia made a soft noise of protest and smiled slightly. "I thought I told you I'm not   
interested in a five-day Ascension festival."  
  
Bail smiled. "Of course. But you cannot deny one day of festivities. A promenade   
through the streets of Aldera in the morning, the supplication of the thanes, and a ball at   
night, ending with the presentation of the Antibes palace."   
  
She sighed. "Can't I just have a small party for my friends with too much sweetener   
in the cake and a badly-written holodrama on the viewer?"  
  
He laughed. "When you are vicerene, perhaps, but you are the people's princess, not   
your own. The Ascension is traditionally the grandest event of any royal career. You have to   
indulge them for at least one day."  
  
"Yes, Father," she grumbled.  
  
He put on a mock-serious expression. "It is your duty. After the Ascension, you will   
be the primary ruler of Alderaan, not I. I will be your advisor, your mentor, but I will not   
be your viceroy."  
  
She stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. "No, you will be my father."  
  
"A greater honor can no man wish for," he said quietly. "You will make a great vicerene,   
Leia."  
  
"So, what is there to plan? I imagine you've had mother and half your staff working   
for the last five months."  
  
His expression broke into a smile. "You know me too well." He gestured to her simple   
Senatorial gown. "You don't expect to take over a world dressed like that, do you?"  
  
She sighed. "I suppose not. Lead on."  
* * *  
Leia stood perfectly still, trying to be patient with the seamstress. "Can't I at least   
see what it looks like?"  
  
"Not until we're finished."  
  
She sighed and glanced at Lisa and Winter. "Be grateful you don't have to endure this."  
  
Lisa laughed. "We still have to be dressed and coiffed and slathered with cosmetics;   
we're your retinue."  
  
"Yes, but you two look good in anything. I, on the other hand have to have a royal   
wardrobe to make up for my dismal features."  
  
Lisa made a face at her. "I thought we had a deal. I wouldn't criticize your taste   
in men if you didn't insult yourself."  
  
Leia shrugged. "Five months on Imperial Center will turn anyone into a cynic."  
  
"Hold still," the seamstress snapped. "I'm almost finished."  
  
"Sorry," Leia said for the hundredth time.  
  
"If Madame Zehran is snapping at the future vicerene of Alderaan, she must be frustrated   
with you," Lisa said wryly.  
  
"Indeed," Leia agreed. "It's forgivable; I'm not the most patient person, even under   
the best of circumstances."  
  
Winter sent her a small smile and shook her head. "Your father wants me to give you the   
rundown. You'll have four gowns, obviously for the promenade, the supplication, the ball, and   
the palace. Upon presentation of the palace at a public ceremony on the East fifth-floor  
balcony, you will make a speech to the Alderaanian people. Basically, an inaugural address.   
No limit on time, but your father suggests you take as much time as you feel you need."  
  
Leia smiled slightly. "As long as it's not the genre of 'you and the bantha you rode   
in on?'"  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes. "Essentially."  
  
"After the speech, you will travel with a rather large escort to the Antibes Palace,   
then finally left alone."  
  
"Thank the stars," Leia said wryly.  
  
"Finished," the seamstress pronounced.  
  
Leia crossed to the mirror and took in her reflection. The gown, tailored for the morning's   
events, was an elegant drapery of mauve shimmersilk. The scooped neckline fell just below the   
line of her collarbones and had silver ribbons threaded through the fabric. The sleeves fell   
to just below her elbow and were fitted close to her small arms. The empire waist ended in a   
long drapery of the material, brushing against the ground, and was embroidered with small flowers   
in the same color as the ribbons.  
  
"It's perfect," she breathed.  
  
"I am pleased Her Highness likes it," Zehran said with a genuine smile.  
  
Leia turned to grin at her. "Madame Zehran, you've been making my gowns for as long   
as I can remember and you've never failed to amaze me."  
  
She bowed deeply. "It has been my pleasure."  
* * *  
"Ah, Leia. Come in."  
  
Leia stepped past Mer, her father's aide, and into his office. Mer squeezed her arm,   
then bowed deeply in respect. "A joy to see you again, Princess. Alderaan can never be complete   
without your influence."  
  
"Thank you," she said graciously, sending him a smile. "Is your family well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Bail waved her to a seat. "Good night, Mer."  
  
"Good night, Bail."  
  
The door closed and Leia sank into a chair. "Did you hear about Garm?"  
  
"Yes," Bail said hoarsely. "It is a great loss for us all."  
  
"Indeed." She clasped her hands in her lap. "What news from Aach?"  
  
"Aach is dead as well."  
  
Leia sagged, her mouth dropping open in horror. "No."  
  
"He went to Anchoron to enlist Garm's help in the Darknell mission and was killed while   
trying to leave the planet." Bail lowered his chin to his chest. "It is a miracle that more   
of our number were not killed in the retrieval of the plans."  
  
Leia straightened. "We got them?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. "An Alliance courier will be bringing them to Toprawa in seven   
days. From there, they will come here."  
  
"Shouldn't they be going to Alliance Command?"  
  
"They will," he countered. "Soon after you return, I will be meeting with the High   
Command. We will decide what to do with the information then."  
  
Leia's face went pale. "After *I* return?"  
  
Bail reached out and took her hands gently. "I don't trust anyone with this mission   
as I trust you. Please, do this for me. It is a simple courier mission, no danger in it."  
  
"Indeed," she said quietly.  
  
Simple courier missions were rarely that. The Imperial intelligence networks were extensive,   
efficient, and active. Any number of things could go wrong. There was something about this   
mission that didn't feel right.  
  
Bail frowned. "Are you all right?"  
  
She shuddered. "I don't know why, but something is alerting my danger sense. Something   
about this mission isn't as it should be."  
  
A look of mild horror flickered across his noble features. "Nevertheless, this mission   
must succeed. You are the only one I know who could handle any crisis that arises."  
  
"I do not deserve such confidence in my abilities," she said with a slight smile.  
  
He smiled. "I trust you enough to let you rule my beloved home world, Leia. After that,   
I have confidence in everything you do. I try never to second-guess you because you're usually   
right."  
  
She nodded, then squeezed his hands. "When do I leave?"  
* * *  
Leia sighed in exasperation and hit the TERMINATE key on her datapad. She'd been working   
on the speech she was to give to the people of Alderaan at the moment of her ascension for five   
hours and she was still getting nowhere.  
  
"You'd think after five months in the Senate, I'd have speech-writing down to a science."  
  
Her mother, the elegant Sache Organa sighed and retrieved a brush from the nightstand.   
"Your father was in the Senate for twenty-five years and it's still a difficult task. Don't   
flatter yourself into thinking that you'll be the first Organa to have it come easily."  
  
"That's reassuring," Leia said sourly.  
  
Sache removed the pins that held Leia's intricate hairstyle in place and began undoing   
the braids with long, nimble fingers. "When the time comes, you will know what to say. You   
have a greater love for Alderaan and its people than even your father. It will be shown in  
your words as well as the great deeds you will perform in the name of justice once you are vicerene."  
  
Leia smiled and set the datapad aside. "Perhaps I should sleep before attempting to   
be eloquent."  
  
"Always a good idea."  
  
Leia drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as Sache began brushing   
out her hair. "Did Father tell you about my upcoming trip," she asked tentatively.  
  
The brushing halted momentarily, then resumed. "Naturally," Sache said quietly.  
  
Leia half-turned her head. "You do not approve?"  
  
Sache sighed. "It's not what you think, Leia." She set the brush down and began braiding   
Leia's hair into a single plait. "I lost everything I had before you were born. My home world   
was virtually destroyed by the Emperor, my friends murdered or driven into hiding. I've seen   
more of the destructive capabilities of war than most people see in a lifetime.  
  
"I admire your father for what he's trying to do and I admire you for your sense of justice   
and mercy. But it's bad enough that I know the danger your father is constantly in because of   
his ties to the Alliance. That he would put you in the same danger is almost more than I can   
bear."  
  
Leia turned her head back and frowned. "Even if I do it willingly?"  
  
"Even if," Sache agreed. "No mother is ready for her child to face the possibility   
of death."  
  
Leia winced. "Oh."  
  
"I do not doubt your intentions," Sache said quietly. "I know that you believe in the   
cause, but I also know that you would do absolutely anything for your father. I wonder if that   
is the reason for your accepting this mission, or the sense that you will not come to any   
harm."  
  
Leia turned and smiled slightly. "You know me, Mother. I will never deliberately risk   
myself, except if it is absolutely worth the cost."  
  
Sache rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know," she agreed. "I think it's time you said   
goodnight to your father. You've had a long day and you'll need all the strength you can muster   
for the days ahead."  
  
Leia embraced her quickly. "Good night, Mother."  
  
She stood and ushered her mother out the door before heading for her father's private   
office. It was a long trek from the East Wing, where the royal chambers were, to the South Wing,   
but she'd always loved taking the scenic route over the red marble floors, through the  
vicerenes corridor, where all the portraits of former vicerenes hung, and finally, through the   
Hall of Mirrors.  
  
She paused outside the intricately carved doors at the sound of her father's voice.   
"Leia must not know about this, understand?"  
  
She smiled slightly. Probably some surprise for the ascension. She reached for the   
door, ready to interrupt the revelation.  
  
"Tarkin's actions are inexcusable," a voice that she identified as Crix Madine, the   
Alliance's premier ground commander, said. "The Ghorman Massacre was paralleled by the assassination   
of Bel Iblis. I believe that either you or Leia will be next."  
  
Leia froze her hand on the doorknob. *Assassination?*  
  
"Tarkin has been after her for months now because of her unusual influence over her   
colleagues," Madine continued. "Now that the session has adjourned for the next month, she   
is in no immediate danger, but I suggest she abdicate."  
  
"The Senate is on the verge of collapse as it is," Bail said firmly. "Senator Calen   
will be able to maintain our position. Leia should be here to rule her planet as it is. Perhaps   
that will placate the Grand Miffed Tarkin."  
  
"And in the meantime, before the Ascension? Is there not danger here on Alderaan?"  
  
"We would like to think there is not," Bail growled. "But she is the one who will be   
bringing the Death Star plans to us."  
  
"A diversion," Madine mused.  
  
"A necessity," Bail countered. "I trust her more than anyone to pull off the mission.   
Her protection will simply be a commodity."  
  
There was an almost inaudible sigh from Madine. "Very well. I must be going before   
my presence is discovered."  
  
Leia stood her ground as the door opened. Both men stared at her in shock. "Your   
Highness," Madine said softly, then bowed.  
  
He moved past her and down the Hall of Mirrors. Bail stepped aside to allow her into   
the office and closed the door behind her. She folded her arms and focused a stare on him.  
  
"How long have you been standing there," he asked quietly.  
  
"Long enough," she replied icily. "What happened at Ghorman?"  
  
"One of our cells there was discovered; in retaliation, Tarkin had the entire population   
of the refugee camps massacred."  
  
"And they were the ones under General Bel Iblis?"  
  
"Yes." He gripped her shoulders. "Colonel Madine thinks that Tarkin suspects our   
involvement and may make a strike against us."  
  
"How? There is no evidence."  
  
Bail sighed. "In Imperial 'justice,' there is no need for evidence. Be careful what   
you say and who you say it to. If we lay low in our crusading, we may evade a similar fate as   
Ghorman."  
  
She nodded solemnly. "I understand."  
  
The skin around his eyes crinkled in amusement. "Liar."  
  
She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek as she had every night at home for the last   
eighteen years. "Good night, Father."  
  
"Good night, my princess," he replied, wrapping her in a comforting embrace. "Put it   
from your mind; you have nothing to fear here."  
* * *  
Leia awoke to the sound of an explosion. Startled, she bolted upright and threw back   
the covers. She stood and crossed to the door.  
  
Guards rushed past. Two took up post next to her door. "What's happening?"  
  
"Explosion at Northport," one of the guards reported. "Secondary explosions at the Council   
building and the West wing of the Palace."  
  
Leia caught her breath. "Where's my father?"  
  
"Safe, Your Highness."  
  
Leia started forward to head to the viceroy's quarters, but the guard restrained her   
gently. "Stay back, Your Highness."  
  
"I have to see my father."  
  
"Your father is busy with controlling the crisis."  
  
His commlink beeped and he retrieved it. "Saare here."  
  
There was a pause and Leia went to retrieve her robe. She cinched it around her waist   
and returned to the doorway. "What's going on?"  
  
The guard held up a hand. "We'll be right there. Saare out." He pocketed the comm   
and turned to her. "Your Highness, there has been another threat. We're evacuating the Palace.   
If you will come with me..."  
  
Leia nodded and snagged a pair of half boots from her closet. She pulled them on and   
followed them to the private hangar that housed all the royal family's personal vehicles.  
  
Her father caught her in a quick embrace, then helped her into the enclosed speeder   
where her Mother was already waiting. "Where are we going," Leia asked a bit querulously.  
  
"The Antibes Palace."  
  
She sighed in relief. "Have the attackers identified themselves?"  
  
"No," he said sourly. "They have not made any contact. I think, however, it was a strike   
against what weapons we have remaining. The section of Northport that was destroyed housed   
the ships of Aldera's Home Guard units and the West Wing is primarily the Defense Council's  
territory. We're having reports from all over the planet of similar attacks."  
  
Leia caught her breath. "What is being done about it?"  
  
"We're having a search of all remaining Guard units and in the meantime, those areas   
are being evacuated to various administrative facilities. Thankfully, there were few personnel   
lost in the attack, given the time of night."  
  
Sache rested a hand on his arm. "Please, Bail. Let's not speak of this for now."  
  
He nodded wearily. "See to it that Leia gets back to bed." He turned to face her.   
"I don't want you involved in this. Too much danger."  
  
Leia narrowed her eyes. "You don't think I could be of some use?"  
  
Bail sighed. "Leia, you are too much like me. Reckless and indignant. I know you   
could help, but the most important thing right now is preserving lives. That includes you."  
  
Leia scowled. "Yes, Father."  
  
Sache rested a hand on her arm. "Your father's primary duty as viceroy of Alderaan   
is to protect the future of Alderaan. You *are* the future; nothing must endanger you, if   
we can help it."  
  
"Once you are in control of Alderaan, you will learn the importance of self-preservation   
moderated by merciful involvement."  
  
Leia nodded. "I understand."  
  
"We will be shifting the headquarters to the Antibes Palace for the time being," Saare   
interjected. "The Council has been alerted."  
  
"How many of our people are being rerouted to the Palace?"  
  
"We don't have a count yet. We're trying not to overcrowd."  
  
"Tell whoever's in charge that I want every room used. I'll even sleep on the balcony   
if it'll mean someone has a home."  
  
Saare nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'll let them know, viceroy."  
* * *  
The days passed with little excitement. The investigations into the bombings continued,   
with little effect. There were no communications, no threats, and no sign of any further aggression.  
Reticently, the Royal Guard allowed them to move back into the Aldera Palace, where offices,   
conference rooms, and even dining halls were converted into hostels.  
  
Life went on, for the most part, as it had before. There were still the preparations   
for the Ascension, state functions, and Council meetings. Leia was required to attend all planetary   
legislative sessions, in order to familiarize herself with the system she would be governing.  
  
At last, it was the night before she was to leave for Toprawa and tensions were running   
high. Leia sat in her quarters, trying for the fourth time to get through the same page of a   
report.  
  
The anunciator chimed and she rubbed her eyes wearily for a moment before keying the   
door open. "Enter."  
  
Bail entered. "It's your last night before the mission. Shouldn't you be enjoying   
it while you can?"  
  
Leia made a face. "I've been working all day, reading half the night. I don't think   
I have time to enjoy any of this."  
  
He nodded. "Welcome to royalty." He crossed to her and pulled her gently to her feet.   
"But even royalty has to relax sometimes."  
  
"After the mission," she offered.  
  
He shook his head. "I have to make a trip to the Antibes Palace tonight. I thought   
you might like to come."  
  
She grinned. "I might be persuaded to relax for that."  
  
He released her hands and crossed to her storage cubicle. He removed her heavy cloak   
and tossed it to her. She pulled it on and followed him to the hangar. He turned to help her   
into the landspeeder, then blindfolded her before she knew what was happening.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, you're safe. But this is a necessary evil."  
  
She folded her arms and scowled. "This is no way to treat a Princess."  
  
He laughed and crossed to the driver's side. She could hear him ignite the engines   
and settled in for the ride.  
  
"I suppose you won't tell me where we're going."  
  
"I already told you where we're going. I just didn't say why."  
  
"Blasted loopholes," she grumbled, trying not to smile.  
  
"You're far too trusting."  
  
"Your fault for teaching me to believe in the basic good of others. I would have never   
expected my own father to betray me."  
  
She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Worse than that, it wasn't my idea. Now   
be quiet or I'll have to silence you."  
  
"Yes, Father," she said with a touch of mocking in her voice.  
  
At last, the vehicle stopped and someone pulled her from the vehicle. She was led into   
the Palace and set on a chair. She could hear stifled laughter.  
  
"Leia Organa," Winter's voice said. "You are here for the purposes of Ascension with   
the values and intentions that should accompany such an event--joy, fun, friends, and family.  
Are you ready to proceed?"  
  
Leia smiled, recognizing the parody of the prologue Governor Elar would be giving at   
her official Ascension. "Yes, my Lady."  
  
"Then let the blindness be remedied."  
  
Hands untied the blindfold and it fell away to reveal Lisa, Winter, Zeria, and Meian   
standing behind her father.  
  
"We will commence with the promenade of the grounds," Meian said gravely. "Your Highness,   
if you will accompany us..."  
  
Leia stood in as much regal splendor as an eighteen-year-old girl in a nightgown could   
muster and took Bail's hand. He turned her to face the elaborately carved throne that she had   
just vacated.  
  
"This is the throne room. It is from here that you will enact justice and deepen your   
love for the Alderaanian people. It is not raised because you are never to forget that you are   
one of our citizens, with the same duties to the law as any other person."  
  
He guided her from the throne room and into the council wings. "This is where you will   
act for the benefit of those you love."  
  
"Viceroy," Winter interjected. "We'll take it from here."  
  
Leia fought back a smile at Winter's boldness. "You have something to add, Lady Winter?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
Lisa gripped her arms and led her from the council wing into the grand rotunda that   
formed the heart of the Palace.  
  
"We could tell you of your duty, of your future, of the power you will have in a matter   
of days. But that is not the most important thing.  
  
"This is the heart of the Palace. If you ever need to remember why you're here, stand   
at the great seal in this and turn slowly around. You will see that you are only one person   
among the many in this Palace and you can only do as much as possible before losing sight of   
yourself."  
  
Leia was turned to the South. "This wing houses the royal staff. It will be where you   
will come after a long day of ruling your people, after state functions, after being exalted   
over all others. But once inside this wing, you are not the vicerene or even the princess   
or the heir to the high court of House Organa. You are Leia and you are mortal. You must remember   
to allow yourself to return to this state every night.  
  
"Some royalty have a staff of hundreds. We will not care how many aides or councilors   
you have, as long as you always turn to your friends before losing hope."  
* * *  
Her friends had gone home, succumbing to the exhaustion that the night's festivities   
had wrought. The litter had been swept away, leaving almost no sign that there had been anyone   
there in the last months.  
  
Except for the two individuals on the top level's balcony, enjoying nature and each   
other for as long as duty would allow them.  
  
Leia snuggled under her father's arm and tilted her chin to look at the stars. "When   
I was a child and you were on Coruscant so much, I used to sit on my balcony and watch the skies.   
I'd find the Coruscant star and weakly attempt telepathy, hoping that as my father, you'd hear   
how much I loved you from lightyears away. When I'm at my apartments on Coruscant, I still   
do the same thing."  
  
He heaved a sigh. "You and I are so much alike," he said quietly. "Gallant sentimentalists."  
  
"Congenital defect," she quipped.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
He pulled back slightly and she straightened. He reached into his pocket and removed   
a small box. Leia took it and unwrapped it. Inside was a delicate gold chain with an almost   
bone-like pendant with strange carvings. It was strangely mesmerizing.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed. "What is it?"  
  
He lifted the necklace from the box and reached around her neck to fasten it. "This   
belonged to your mother," he said quietly. "Someone she loved very deeply made it for her when   
she was young to bring her good fortune. She wore it until the day she died and I know she'd   
want you to have it."  
  
Leia impulsively threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, her face buried   
in his shoulder. He returned the gesture and they sat there until the city's carillon proclaimed   
that morning was approaching.  
  
"We need to be going," he said quietly.  
  
"I know," she returned. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"My pleasure."  
* * *  
"Do they have to come?"  
  
Bail turned to see a protocol droid and his astromech counterpart. "They're in case you need a translator or ship repairs."  
  
Leia ran a hand through her hair and scowled. "I'd rather they not come."  
  
"As would we all, but they could be of some use to you."  
  
"I doubt it," Leia said sourly.  
  
Bail squeezed her arm. "Just trust me on this."  
  
She sighed. "I'd better be going," she whispered.  
  
"I know." He brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. "Come back safe."  
  
"As long as you're here, I'll always do my best to make it back."  
  
They embraced tightly as if it were their last chance. Then, the engines were activated and Leia boarded the Tantive IV without looking back. Sache linked her arm through Bail's and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
He sighed. "I just have the feeling I'll never see her again."  
* * *  
"Coming up on the Toprawa system."  
  
Leia looked up from her datapad and smiled at Captain Antilles. "Thank you for the   
warning," she said wryly. "Any sign of Imperial entanglements?"  
  
"Not yet." He tossed her a package. "Your civilian attire, Your Highness. The shuttle   
leaves whenever you're ready."  
  
He closed the door and Leia changed into the tan slacks and sleeveless white tunic.   
She removed her intricate hairstyle and pulled her hair back in a clasp. She pulled on knee-  
high boots and a utility belt, then left her quarters.  
  
The small eta-class shuttle was parked in the auxiliary hangar. She could hear the   
hum of engines that meant the ship was powering up. She bounded up the landing ramp and into the cockpit.  
  
"Your Highness," the pilot said respectfully.  
  
"Lieutenant Cherten," she replied with a slight bow. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, Highness."  
  
She sank into the copilot's chair and strapped in. "Then let's be off."  
  
Thirty minutes later, they landed in the docking bay assigned them by Toprawa Flight   
Control. Leia retrieved the satchel containing identification cards, credits, and datacards   
which had been prepared for her by her father's agents and joined Lieutenant Cherten at the   
hatch.  
  
"Remember," she said quietly. "I am not Your Highness or Princess or even Leia. Until   
we make definitive contact with the courier, I am Daen Leter and I am your subordinate."  
  
"I shall remember, Daen," Cherten replied.   
  
He removed a holdout blaster and offered it to her. She gripped it and holstered it.  
"Shall we be going?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Feldon Shipping Company's main office. "We   
are here to speak to Aetern."  
  
The receptionist looked up with a scowl on his features. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure Aetern would benefit from the services we can offer." He glanced around   
the sparse front office. "As you all could."  
  
"I'm sure," the receptionist said wryly. "Who shall I say is here?"  
  
"Baron Lzar and his aide, Daen Leter."  
  
"One moment."  
  
He disappeared into the back office and returned a minute later with a tall woman.   
She crossed to Chetern and smiled genuinely. "Baron, an honor to see you again."  
  
"Likewise, my dear lady," Chetern countered. "I don't believe you've met my aide, Daen."  
  
Aetern barely acknowledged her. "What brings you back here?"  
  
"Is there somewhere where we could converse?"  
  
She nodded fractionally. "Come with me."  
  
They crossed to a small conference room in the rear of the building. Aetern activated   
the lock, then turned and bowed. "Your Highness, an honor."  
  
"The pleasure is mine."  
  
Chetern crossed to Aetern and embraced her tightly. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd be   
here."  
  
"War changes people," Aetern countered. "When did you join the Rebellion?"  
  
"I work for Bail Organa; my loyalties are to his cause."  
  
"You have something for us," Leia asked quietly.  
  
Aetern palmed open a panel near the door and removed a datapack. "You have no idea how   
difficult this was to come by," she said wryly.  
  
Leia took the datapack and stared at it for a long moment. "I've heard stories. We   
thank you for your trouble."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Chetern removed a card from his pocket and handed it to her. "That's an access code   
to a secure credit line. The money's in there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Leia frowned. "Is there anything we can do for you? Do you have a way off the planet?"  
  
Aetern nodded. "I'm set up here because this is the best relay station we have as of   
yet. If worst comes to worse, I have a Z-95 to get me offworld."  
  
Chetern rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to get a message to your family?  
They *are* under the impression that you died a year ago."  
  
She frowned. "They can't know I'm alive. It's too risky for everyone involved."  
  
He nodded. "The hazards of Intelligence work."  
  
Her mouth twitched. "The hazards of anything to do with the Alliance."  
  
Leia checked her chrono. "We should be going; the less time we spend here, the slimmer   
chance of the Empire tracing our presence."  
  
"Exactly my thoughts," Aetern agreed. "Good luck."  
  
"And to you."  
* * *  
Leia bolted upright as the klaxons were set off. She could hear the pounding of boots   
on the decking outside her quarters and the urgent voices of troopers.  
  
"Star Destroyer inbound, they're firing disabling shots. No questions asked. Vader."  
  
She froze, shocked and her eyes immediately locked onto the datapack on her nightstand.   
The plans had to be hidden.  
  
She stood and found her Senatorial dress. She pulled the white dress over her head and   
belted it, then pulled on her boots. Her blaster and the datapack went under her arm.  
  
As soon as she entered the corridor, she was met by Lieutenant Cherten. "Where are  
we," she demanded.  
  
"Tatooine," he said breathlessly. "Your Highness, I suggest you find someplace to hide."  
  
"I have no intention of letting the rest of you..."  
  
He gripped her arms. "You have to keep the data safe. Why else would Vader be after  
us?"  
  
She hesitated, then nodded. "Tell Captain Antilles to stall."  
  
Cherten nodded. "Don't worry about us; we're here to keep them from getting to you."  
  
She winced. "Be careful."  
  
"As always."  
  
Leia bolted for the hold, where the astromechs were usually kept. If she could just  
find one to store the information...  
  
An explosion rocked the ship and she braced herself against a bulkhead. She ducked into  
a side corridor to avoid the incoming troopers. *Perhaps I should move away from the main  
hatch.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
She turned to see the protocol droid shuffling down the corridor, his counterpart in  
tow. "They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. There'll be no escape  
for the princess."  
  
She ducked back as they passed. She marked the number on the astromech and withdrew  
her commlink. "Captain," she said quietly.  
  
"Your Highness, are you safe?"  
  
"Not yet." She glanced back down the corridor. "Can you have astromech R2-D2 sent  
to the generator room?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Don't let them know I'm here," she said, then closed the connection.  
  
She made her way carefully aft to the generator room, where she knew no one would be  
looking for her. The sounds of metal clanging could only mean that they had been tractored in.  
She caught her breath and pressed her back against the cool metal of the bulkhead. Then everything  
went dangerously silent. The only noise was her rasping breath and the pounding of her heart.  
  
She could almost see the soldiers lining the corridor, blasters at the ready, eyes fixed  
on the hatch, wondering when the destruction would start.  
  
It was a horrible thing to send men to their deaths.  
  
Her father had always told her that if she were in mortal danger to contact certain  
people. The only one on Tatooine was an old Republic general named Kenobi.   
  
Obi-wan Kenobi.  
  
The toots and whistles of an approaching droid broke her out of her reverie. She let  
out her breath and beckoned R2-D2 closer. She crouched. "I need you to upload these datacards  
into your memory and let no one but those with the voiceprints of Princess Leia Organa or General   
Obi-wan Kenobi access them."  
  
He whistled a protest, but she held up a hand. "Keep quiet. This is important."  
  
She inserted the first card into the upload slot, keeping a close eye on the corridor.  
The process was agonizing slow; she could hear the shots coming closer. In minutes there would  
be no time for subterfuge.  
  
Finally, the last datacard ejected and she shoved the datapack into the narrow space  
just below the shield generator. Turning back to the droid, she pulled her hood up and leaned  
in.  
  
"I need to record a message. Can you set that up for me?"  
  
The droid beeped an affirmative, his domed top swiveling back and forth. In a minute,  
his projector recording light came on and she straightened.  
  
"General Kenobi," she said quietly. "Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars.  
Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to  
bring my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid  
that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the   
security of the Rebellion in the memory banks of this R2 unit. You must see him safely delivered   
to my father on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour."  
  
She spread her hands. "Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi," she pleaded. "You're my only hope."  
  
The sound of blaster fire very nearby caused her to look over her shoulder, but there  
was no one there. She leaned forward and stopped the recording.  
  
"Get to an escape pod," she ordered the droid. "Your mission is to find Obi-wan Kenobi  
and deliver this message and data to him. The war depends on your success."  
  
"Artoo? Artoo-detoo, where *are* you?"  
  
She ducked back behind the generator and watched the droid go, hoping fervently that  
the protocol droid would not dissuade his counterpart from the mission.  
  
*Now nothing to do but wait for the disaster,* she thought grimly.  
* * *  
They were coming.  
  
She could hear the modulated voices and heavy boots that announced the presence of  
stormtroopers. She raised her blaster pistol to a ready position and stepped cautiously out  
to assess the situation.  
  
"There's one. Set for stun."  
  
Leia's eyes narrowed and her blaster took aim. *Stun this.*  
  
She took down two before turning to take better cover. A flash of blue half-blinded  
her just before she hit the deck. Every nerve fired, her muscles contracted, and unconsciousness  
blessedly came.  
  
She awoke to find herself being half-carried, half-dragged down a corridor. She struggled  
to get her feet under her.  
  
"The prisoner is awake, Captain."  
  
The troopers dropped her and she fell to her knees, only steadied by an outflung arm.  
She glared up at the emotionless mask of the stormtrooper and summoned all her strength to get  
to her feet. A muscle in her lower back twinged as she straightened, but she kept the pain  
from showing on her face.   
  
She was, above all, an Alderaanian princess.  
  
They bound her hands behind her back, then shoved her forward. She turned an indignant  
glower on the man, then lifted her chin and continued down the corridor.  
  
Around the next bend was Darth Vader. She drew up short of him and squared her shoulders.  
"Darth Vader," she said with every ounce of royal indignation and political self-righteousness  
that she had in her, "only you could be this bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for  
this. When they here that you've attacked a diplomatic..."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Your Highnes," Vader snapped. "You weren't on any mercy  
mission. Several transmissions were beamed to this by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened  
to the plans they sent you."  
  
Leia narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "I don't know what you're talking  
about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."  
  
He stabbed a finger in her direction. "You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor,"  
he countered. "Take her away."  
  
She spat at him, then turned and stalked away as though she were leaving under her  
own free will.  
  
One must keep up appearances.  
  
"He doesn't leave much room for debate, does she," he said loudly.  
  
There was no reply; she didn't particularly expect one. Stormtroopers were almost as  
infamously soulless as Darth Vader himself and not half as easy to provoke.  
  
She let her gaze drift over the hallway. It had been a messy battle for both sides.  
The troopers had lost, but they'd gone down fighting.  
  
Her foot stubbed against something and she glanced down in horror to see Lieutenant  
Cherten's sightless eyes staring back at her. She fought back the urge to vomit and raised  
her chin.  
  
She had no time for sorrows.  
  
A Fleet trooper in a Lieutenant's uniform met them at the hatch. "So, this is the  
spy we've been chasing halfway across the sector."  
  
"Lord Vader has ordered for her to be taken into custody."  
  
The Lieutenant looked her over. "She'll be transferred to the Death Star for more  
extensive interrogation in a day or so. Put her in maximum security containment under sedation.  
Two guards in four-hour shifts."  
  
"I will not be taken anywhere," Leia said imperiously. "This is in violation of at  
least seven Imperial legislative measures. You have no right to detain me."  
  
The Lieutenant stepped in close, towering over her. She met his gaze steadily, not  
intimidated in the slightest.  
  
"You might want to hold your tongue, Princess. It can only get you into trouble."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything except injustice," she countered. "And I fight not with  
the chokehold diplomacy of the Empire, but mercy."  
  
"Save your discourses for the interrogation droids."  
  
He nodded slightly to the guard behind her. A blow to her head sent her crashing to  
the floor and into darkness.  
* * *  



	2. Default Chapter Title

THE LAST DAYS, PART 2  
  
Princess Leia slumped against the wall, exhausted beyond belief. Her throat burned with the  
taste of bile and her eyes stung with restrained tears. As soon as Lord Vader, his guards,  
and the interrogation unit disappeared behind the door, she collapsed in tears. She curled  
into a fetal position, trying to will away the violent shuddering that overtook her.  
  
She was not sure whether she was trembling because of pain or the cold of the Death  
Star's detention blocks. More likely, it was a mixture of fear, anger and frustration.  
  
Vader had first attacked her body, using mind-altering drugs, pressure points, fire-  
knives, and electro-jabbers. She had endured each agony without making a single noise. Each  
passing moment of silence had infuriated Vader even more.  
  
Finally, the interrogation droid had been bisected by the Dark Lord's lightsaber. He'd  
seized her by the arms and attacked her mind. That had nearly destroyed her. She felt as though  
her mind had been raped.  
  
*"I'm afraid that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed."*  
  
A simple courier mission indeed. Her father had trusted her with the most essential  
courier mission in the Alliance's history. Would he ever forgive her for failing him?  
  
She could only hope that the outdated R2 unit carrying the plans made it to Kenobi.  
Everything depended on it.  
  
She pressed her cheek to the cold metal of the bulkhead and squeezed her eyes shut  
against the light. The mind-jagger had made her eyes unusually sensitive to the lighting  
and it was just another pain that she did not need.  
  
The door hissed open and she could hear one set of boots enter, accompanied by the  
tell-tale regulated breathing.  
  
Vader had come back for more.  
  
She mustered her strength and courage enough to assume an upright, sitting position.  
She wanted to straighten her posture, tilt her chin imperiously, but the effort yielded too  
much pain.  
  
Tears of pain and frustration spilled over her cheeks. She raised a trembling hand  
to wipe them away, but had not the strength to make it that far.  
  
The mechanical breathing grew louder as the Dark Lord approached. A gloved hand brushed  
against her face and she instinctively recoiled from the touch of the demon. He caught her  
left wrist and held her firmly as he brushed the moisture from her cheeks.  
  
Stunned, she opened her eyes and sent a bewildered glare straight into the expressionless  
mask. He shifted his grip to her shoulders.  
  
"Your Highness," he rumbled. "There is nothing to be gained by this stubborn resistance."  
  
"But there is everything to be lost by betraying my friends," she said hoarsely. "It  
is not for me that I keep silent, but for what they are fighting for."  
  
"And your father? Would you sacrifice him for this?"  
  
She looked away. "'To be a good servant, you must love those you serve,'" she said  
quietly. "'To be a good leader, you must be ready to sacrifice the thing you love most.'"  
  
"You would sacrifice your own father for this Alliance?"  
  
"He would not fault me for it," she countered. "He has risked his life many times  
for its cause. My silence, even if it meant his death, would save innocent lives and further  
the cause of justice. It is a worthy cause."  
  
"I'm not sure martyrs would agree with you." His grip tightened. "You would die for  
your cause, Your Highness, but I assure you that I will not allow that to happen. You will  
wish for death every moment, but you will not be so lucky. I will not allow you to become another  
Rebel martyr."  
  
She unconsciously reached up to her necklace, her only real link to the outside world.  
"Perhaps, but I will not allow you to make me into a victim. You will waste your time, energy,  
and resources to try and break me and after a short time, because of my silence, this station  
will be destroyed. So it matters not whether you kill me or use me as an interrogation test  
subject. I am ready for the justice to come. Are you?"  
  
He pulled her hand away from her breastbone. "I will see you break," he said harshly.  
"Before the day is out, you will be begging me to let you betray your Rebel friends."  
  
"Don't count on it," she snapped.  
  
He froze and reached for her throat. She stiffened, remembering the stories of Vader's  
lethal tendencies. But instead, he seized the pendant.  
  
"Where did you get this," he demanded.  
  
"It is none of your concern," she stated.  
  
He released her necklace and struck her hard across the face. The blow sent her crashing  
into the bulkhead and she rebounded, falling backwards to the floor. A well-placed kick to  
her side cracked at least one rib and she curled in pain, arms crossed protectively over the  
injured area. Vader instead targeted other sensitive areas.  
  
"Where was she," he thundered. "Your father took her from me. You attempt to taunt  
me; you will regret this."  
  
Leia was stunned. She'd never seen Vader this out-of-control before. The cold efficiency  
of the Dark Lord was gone and he sounded strangely like a child in the throes of a temper  
tantrum.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she gasped out. "It was an Ascension gift  
from my father, to give me luck."  
  
The Dark Lord seized her by the throat. "Do not presume to lie to me, Princess Leia.  
Few survive the attempt."  
  
"I'm not lying," she croaked.  
  
He released her and straightened, then delivered a swift kick to the side of her head.  
Leia blinked against the pain and darkness nibbled at the edges of her vision. Too weary to   
protest, she succumbed to the darkness.  
* * *  
It was like a horrible parody of court life. She was surrounded by people hell-bent  
on making her look beautiful, explaining the upcoming encounter to her, making small talk.  
  
*Who would have thought that they'd have etiquette officers and attendants on the Death  
Star?*  
  
They were probably imports, people brought in to make sure that she was properly dressed  
to meet an Imperial governor.  
  
She'd heard the guards outside speaking of it. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin had arrived   
from Coruscant to take control of the Death Star. He was, undoubtedly, more interested than  
anyone in retrieving the stolen plans. This station was his personal toy.  
  
She sat without protesting, still too weak from interrogations to do much of anything.  
They had given her a white linen shift to wear while her Senatorial gown was laundered. Someone  
had washed her hair and was pulling it into the same hairstyle she'd been wearing since before  
her capture. Someone else was using cosmetics to mask the bruising on her face and the pallor  
of her skin.  
  
"Stop," she said suddenly.  
  
The woman doing her hair paused and exchanged a wary glance with her companions. "Your  
Highness, we have our orders from Lord Vader himself."  
  
"I don't care," she snapped. "You're dressing me only to send me to my death. Leave  
now or I will be forced to ruin your efforts."  
  
"As soon as your dress is returned," the second woman said.  
  
"No," Leia said firmly. "That person can come alone, but I will not endure this any  
longer. I will take it up with Lord Vader."  
  
Someone snorted. "Yes, Your Highness."  
  
The woman returned with her dress just then and they left, warning her that she would  
be going before the Grand Moff in five minutes. Leia sat in silence for a long moment, then  
stood shakily and pulled off the shift. Her hand reached up to her throat, where the pendant  
still lay. She shuddered at the memory of Vader's inquiry. The injuries no longer hurt, probably  
because of nerve damage. Any pain had been replaced by a vague tingling, a very bad sign.  
  
She pulled on the dress, reveling in the familiar sensation of the uncomfortable material  
against her skin. She pulled on her boots with great difficulty--a combination of her newfound  
inflexibility and the fact that interrogation drugs had made her feet and ankles swell to twice  
their normal size.  
  
The door hissed open and Lord Vader entered, accompanied by four stormtroopers. "You  
will come with us."  
  
She straightened her posture as much as she could and moved out of the cell of her own  
free will. She would not let anyone, from a Fleet trooper to the Emperor himself, intimidate  
her.  
  
Ten minutes of winding corridors later, they arrived at an observation gallery. She  
immediately recognized the hatchet-faced Moff standing a few feet away from the viewport. He  
turned and crossed to her position.  
  
She smirked. "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash,"  
she said coldly. "I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."  
  
His slate-grey eyes narrowed in annoyance as they had every time she'd encountered him.  
She had the redeeming quality of being able to irritate him with a single sentence.  
  
"Charming," he said sourly, "to the last."  
  
He cupped her chin in his hand, his eyes taking in her features. "You don't know hard  
I found it, signing the order to terminate your life."  
  
She jerked her head away, forever defiant. "I'm surprised you had the courage to take  
the responsibility yourself."  
  
He let out his breath, clearly agitated. "Princess Leia," he said loud enough for anyone  
in the gallery to hear, "before your execution, I would like you to take part in a ceremony  
that will make this battle station operational. No system will dare oppose the Emperor now."  
  
Leia fought back the urge to snort, settled for a thin smile. "The more you tighten  
your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."  
  
"Perhaps," he conceded bemusedly.  
  
He turned away to look out the viewport. She followed his gaze and was stunned to  
see that they were in orbit above her homeworld. Her heart constricted. *Operational,* he   
he had said. That meant that the superlaser was operational as well.  
  
"In a way, you have determined the choice of which star system this battle station will  
be tested on. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the secret Rebel base,  
we have decided to use this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."  
  
"No," she burst out. "Alderaan is peaceful; we have no weapons, you can't possibly..."  
  
Tarkin turned and stepped closer. "You would prefer another target," he demanded. "A   
military target? Then *name the system.*"  
  
She set her jaw, trying to draw her gaze from the planet below. He drew himself up,  
nearly in contact with her.  
  
"I grow tired of asking, so this will be the last time," he said in a low, dangerous  
voice. "Where is the Rebel base?"  
  
Leia's eyes flicked to the viewport, then back at the intense expression on Tarkin's  
face. He had massacred hundreds of thousands without a second thought. She couldn't rely on  
his sense of mercy in this situation.  
  
*To be a good leader, you must be willing to sacrifice the thing you most love.*  
  
Her throat tightened and she lowered her gaze to the deck. "Dantooine," she breathed  
resignedly. "They're on Dantooine."  
  
It was a lie; the base at Dantooine had been abandoned months before. But it would  
buy her time and spare her homeworld. She kept her eyes focused on the floor, exuding defeat.  
  
"There, Lord Vader, you see? I told you she could be reasonable."  
  
She let out a small sigh. They'd bought it.  
  
"Continue with the operation," Tarkin said casually. "You may fire when ready."  
  
Leia's head snapped up. "What?!"  
  
Tarkin's mouth formed a cold smile. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective  
demonstration. But not to worry; we will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough."  
  
"No," she choked out.  
  
She lunged forward, intent on strangling Tarkin, but Vader restrained her firmly. She  
stared at her world, transfixed, hoping fervently that there would be some mistake. That the  
laser would malfunction.  
  
But then the glow of the nearby superlaser preceded the flash of the shot. She blinked  
against the light...  
  
And when she could see again, there was nothing but spacedust and rubble in that sector  
of space. She fell to her knees, sobbing heavily.  
  
Tarkin stared down at her, his expression triumphant. "You now see the futility of  
fighting the Empire. I trust we will not have this problem again."  
* * *  
Time no longer had any meaning to her. The interrogations had stopped; Vader did not  
come, even to gloat. Her only visitors were stormtroopers, who had decided that it was best  
to have their way with her before the execution took place.  
  
She fought with what strength she had left, but she was emotionally and physically drained.  
These were the last hours of her life and they were destined to be filled with nothing but  
pain and humiliation.  
  
She was no longer objectionable to her impending death. She welcomed it. She had  
failed her people and, worse, her father. Millions were dead because she was too foolish to  
do anything to stop it.  
  
The cell door opened and she blinked against the light. Two stormtroopers entered  
and bound her hands behind her back. She prepared to fight any onslaught, but instead they  
lifted her by her arms and dragged her through the corridors to the medcenter.  
  
A woman, barely older than Leia herself, looked up from a man in a Lieutenant's uniform  
as they entered. The troopers dropped her and she collapsed onto her knees.  
  
The doctor's eyes narrowed, her face drawn. "I'll be with you in a moment," she said  
quietly. "I have to finish setting Lieutenant Chearmichel's leg."  
  
"As long as you're done within the hour. This one's slated for execution at 1400 and   
Grand Moff Tarkin doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
The doctor glanced at the chronometer on the wall. It was 1243. "I'll be done by 1300   
at the latest. Could you get her on a gurney?"  
  
The trooper kicked Leia onto her face. The fact that her hands were bound behind her   
back made sure that she wouldn't be able to get up. "She'll stay there until then."  
  
Unable to take any more, Leia began weeping silently.  
  
The doctor bent down to help her up, but the trooper shoved her backwards. "Don't   
touch her."  
  
"She's a patient. It's my duty to look after her well-being. Being flat on her face   
won't help her situation any."  
  
"She's a traitor, slated for execution in an hour and fifteen minutes. It won't make   
any difference if she's lying bleeding in the middle of InviSec, xenotrash trampling her. She   
stays there."  
  
The doctor made a soft noise of pure exasperation. "I'll be right back. Just tell   
me what you want me to do and you can get back to your posts."  
  
"She needs to be tagged and prepared for execution."  
  
"Prepared," the other repeated coldly. "You want me to break her legs and arms?"  
  
"That is the standard approach."  
  
"That violates the Healers' Code. I can give her a medication that will immobilize   
her limbs, but that is as far as I go."  
  
The troopers conferred, then turned back. "Very well. Contact channel 317-A when she's   
done."  
  
Leia could hear the troopers leave and the doctor lifted her as gently as she could.  
"I'm sorry about that," she said softly. "Stormtroopers aren't known for their compassion."  
  
Leia nodded and looked up through eyes glazed from the interrogation drugs. "It's the end to a perfect   
day." She sniffed slightly. "Well, not quite the end. I hope I have a quick death, one straight through the head, though they'll   
probably give me a gutshot and let Tarkin gloat over me while I die slowly."  
  
The doctor helped her to a gurney. "I'll be right back. There's a lieutenant in a lot   
of pain right now. Keep still for now."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Five minutes later, the woman returned. "All right, let's get this over with."  
  
The doctor removed a laser cutter and adjusted the frequency. "Stang, I hate doing   
this."  
  
"It's not my favorite activity, either," Leia said wryly.   
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't exactly had a good day, either. My office   
has a pretty clear view of the planetary superlaser. I watched as our world disappeared simply   
because I turned to see what the bright light was."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Leia muttered bitterly.  
  
"Nor was it yours."  
  
"Tarkin said I'd determined which world it would be tested   
on..."  
  
"Tarkin was goading you, torturing your mind after bodily torture wouldn't work. It   
is not your fault. Hold still, this will hurt a lot."  
  
She pulled up the top and found the spot above the hip. Leia didn't flinch, unaware  
of the pain that should have accompanied a laser tattooing a bar code on her flesh.  
  
"What part of Alderaan are you from?"  
  
"Antibes. My father was in charge of groundskeeping at the palace."  
  
Leia bit her lip. She was spending the day of her Ascension waiting for certain death  
and discussing what would never be with an Imperial.  
  
"What's your name? Did we ever meet before?"  
  
"I don't believe so. You probably knew my father, though. I'm Leia Vos."  
  
Leia smiled wistfully at the memory of the chronically comical groundskeeper who was  
always making her garlands of citarnle flowers. "Terin's daughter. He was my favorite."  
  
"He used to tell me wild stories. My favorite was that you'd been named Genargis or   
something hideous like that until you were three. Then your father saw a beautiful girl named   
Leia Vos and decided to change your name because he wanted you to have a name as beautiful as   
your face, like I did."  
  
Leia's smile spread. "I like that story." Her head rolled to the side. "So, how did   
you get involved in all this? I mean the Empire."  
  
Dr. Vos rolled her eyes. "My father made me enroll in the Imperial Medical Institute.  
After graduation, I got transferred here. I wanted to head to hole up in an office at Antibes   
and practice medicine there, but I basically got conscripted."  
  
Leia nodded. "Common fare."  
  
"Do you want pain-killer?"  
She shook her head. "I didn't feel that. I haven't been able to feel anything for  
the last few days."  
  
"Stang, it's probably a side effect of the electrocution and drugs."  
  
Leia rolled up on her side and regarded Dr. Vos seriously. "What I need is for you to   
do me two favors, as a fellow Alderaanian."  
  
Vos frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
"First, could you say the requiem for me in two hours?"  
  
"Of course. And the second favor?"  
  
Leia's mouth twitched slightly. "Don't give me the immobilizer. Let me die fighting."  
  
Vos' jaw dropped. "I can't do that. It would get us both killed. They'd notice right   
off and accuse me of treason. I'd be executed in short order and it wouldn't do any good."  
  
Leia dropped to her back. "I can't stand going down quietly. Please, just do this   
for me."  
  
"You have to be able to act paralyzed under heavy sedative. I can't imagine that's easy   
and I can't imagine you've ever had to do it before." She looked away. "Look, here's the best   
I can do. I can give you a sedative mixed with a very small amount of the immobilizer. It'll   
keep you asleep and stiff until you get back to the cell and a bit longer. You'll have to pretend   
to have your limbs broken afterwards, but you'll be mobile. All right?"  
  
Leia reached out and grasped her hand, then released it. "Thank you. Now I can   
die with at least a shred of dignity still intact."  
* * *  
Leia had once heard that before death, your life flashed before your eyes. Hers had  
been on parade for nearly an hour.  
  
Mostly, it was speculation on what could have been, ranging from the time she would  
have taken over Alderaan to the distant future. It was a sobering experience, realizing what  
Tarkin was denying her.  
  
Two faces kept returning. That of a sandy-haired youth with piercing blue eyes and  
an innocent expression and an older, cocky man. She wasn't sure why they were in her visions,  
but they seemed important. She'd been having dreams of the first one for years.  
  
She could hear shots being fired and loud voices shouting, but could not make out  
the words. She rolled onto her side as the door opened and pushed up on her elbow. A stormtrooper  
stumbled in.  
  
She took his appearance in with a single cursory glance. "Aren't you a little short  
for a stormtrooper?"  
  
"What? Oh, the uniform."  
  
THe stormtrooper pulled off the helmet and she restrained a gasp. It was the same face  
that had haunted her dreams.  
  
"I'm Luke Skywalker," he said breathlessly. "I'm here to rescue you." 


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE LAST DAYS, PART 3  
By Kathryn Olsen  
  
"Coming up on Yavin," Han Solo called. "You have the coordinates of the base?"  
  
Princess Leia Organa rubbed fatigue from her eyes and leaned in to key the coordinates  
into the *Millenium Falcon*'s navcomputer. "It shouldn't be too hard to spot once we reach the  
main continent in the southern hemisphere," she said wryly. "There aren't that many ziggurats  
dirtside."  
  
Han grinned. "Better wake up the resident farmboy. He won't want to miss this."  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. "I'll get him."  
  
She stood and left the cockpit, heading back to the crew quarters. Luke Skywalker lay  
on one of the bunks, his arm flung over his eyes. Leia sank onto the edge of the bunk and shook  
him gently.  
  
He sat bolt upright and she could see the disorientation in his eyes. She rested a  
hand on his knee. "It's all right, it's just me."  
  
His eyes focused on her face smiled slightly. "You have news?"  
  
She nodded. "Captain Solo is bringing us up on Yavin IV. He thought you might appreciate  
the view better if you were conscious."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
She reached down and retrieved his shirt. "Better hurry. You don't want to miss this."  
  
He pulled on the shirt and followed her through the ship to the cockpit. They were just  
passing under the gas giant that was the focal point of the Yavin system.  
  
Luke let out a low whistle. "Quite an impressive view."  
  
Han laughed. "More hospitable than the Galaxy's largest dustball."  
  
"It's nothing compared to Alderaan," Leia said instinctively.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her and she caught her breath, suddenly realizing what  
she'd said. Luke rested a hand on her arm and she nodded slightly.  
  
"Take her in, Chewie."  
  
"Any sign of pursuit?"  
  
Han shook his head. "They'll come sooner or later. They always do."  
  
Leia frowned. "Estimated time of arrival?"  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Yavin Control here," a voice from the comm said. "State your business."  
  
Leia leaned in. "This is Senator Princess Leia Organa. Clearance code angel 9741  
hapspur."  
  
There was a pause, then another voice came on. "Your Highness, good to hear from you.  
Do you have a delivery for us?"  
  
"Yes, General," she said. "We'll be at the base within three minutes. Organa out."  
  
Leia shut off the comm and turned to smile at Luke. "That was General Jan Dodonna.  
You'll get to know him fairly well."  
  
"He's the commander of the base?"  
  
She nodded. "He also controls the starfighter contingent. He'll have the final say  
on your squadron placement."  
  
Leia craned her neck. "There it is."  
  
It was hard to miss. Rising far above the jungle canopy was a massive temple. The  
only sign that it was inhabited was a lookout post on the third tier.  
  
"The auxiliary hangar is on the east side. It's our best bet for a landing slot."  
  
Han banked, circling the temple until they found the hangar. Han brought the *Falcon*  
in for a surprisingly smooth landing and cut the repulsorjets.  
  
"Cash or credit," he quipped.  
  
"I'll see that it's arranged," Leia bit out.  
  
She unstrapped and stood. "Thank you all for everything."  
  
Luke grinned. "Our pleasure."  
  
Han tilted his chin. "Looks like your welcoming party's here."  
  
Leia glanced out the viewport and winced. "A Princess should always have a retinue,"  
she said wryly. "Might as well be a barbarian horde."  
  
Luke laughed. "Shall we be going?"  
  
"seems as good an idea as any." She glanced back at Han and Chewbacca. "You two coming?"  
  
"We've got a few repairs to do. We'll catch up to you later."  
  
"Reasonable enough," she conceded.  
  
Luke followed her out of the cockpit and down the ramp.  
  
"Your Highness," General Jan Dodonna said respectfully, bowing. "A great gift to see  
you alive."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"You have the data?"  
  
She gestured to the two droids making their way down the ramp. "R2-D2 has all information  
stored in his memory banks." She turned and beckoned to Luke. "This is Luke Skywalker. I  
believe he could be of some use to the starfighter contingent on this base."  
  
"Skywalker," Dodonna said thoughtfully. "Your father was Anakin Skywalker?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," Luke said bashfully. "He was killed before I was born."  
  
"He was an excellent pilot," Dodonna stated. "We'll see if you've got engine lubricants  
for blood as well."  
  
He raised a hand. "Tyree, take him to the sim complex. I want an evaluation done by  
tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Leia sent Luke a reassuring look as he was led away. Dodonna beckoned to her and began  
walking towards the base proper. "I think you've had quite an adventure."  
  
Leia looked down, her smile vanishing. "That's a bit of an understatement, General."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's not your fault, you know."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to convince myself of," she countered.  
  
"Your father contacted us, telling us that you'd been killed."  
  
"I might as well have been." She glanced back at the *Falcon.* "I'll tell you the  
story sometime."  
  
"Luckily, the Alderaanian officers on base haven't heard of your survival yet or they  
would have been here. As it is, Commander Willard wishes to consult with you."  
  
He stopped as he caught sight of the bruises on her face and the slight glaze to her  
eyes. "Oh, Sith," he said quietly. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Standard Imperial interrogation," she said as lightly as she could manage. "Vader  
then got a bit personal."  
  
"Have you been checked over?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
He removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded shakily. "I need to see this through. For Alderaan."  
  
He removed his commlink from his pocket and thumbed it on. "Dodonna here. We need  
a personnel mover in the auxiliary hangar."  
  
Leia narrowed her eyes. If there was anything that she hated more than being fussed  
over, it was being patronized.  
  
"I can walk, General."  
  
"I know," he replied gently. "But I'll feel better and I'm sure you will."  
  
She sighed and leaned against the landing gear of a Y-wing. "I'm pretty sure that we  
were tracked. The escape from the Death Star was too easy to suggest anything to the contrary."  
  
"Then we'll fight them on ground of our choosing."  
  
She nodded wearily. "I certainly hope this is worth the cost."  
  
Dodonna smiled grimly. "It rarely is."  
* * *  
Leia sank onto her bed, thoroughly exhausted. It was nearly ten hours since they'd  
arrived at the Yavin base and she still hadn't eaten or slept. She'd barely had time to breathe.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Lieutenant Tar Oern, Your Highness."  
  
Leia sighed heavily and stood. She crossed to the door and opened it. A young lieutenant  
stood in the doorway, holding a bundle.  
  
"Some of our female officers volunteered their wardrobes," he said wryly, handing her  
the bundle. "In case you wanted to change your clothes."  
  
Leia set the bundle on the bed and sifted through, finding everything from a flight  
suit to a formal dress. "Relay my thanks," she said softly.  
  
"Does Your Highness require anything else?"  
  
She nodded. "Can you direct me to the nearest kitchen? I haven't had anything to  
eat since my capture."  
  
Oern frowned sympathetically. "Turn left, at the third corridor take a right, and the  
officer's mess is the sixth room on the left."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant."  
  
She closed the door and rested her back against it, sighing deeply. Crossing to the  
bed, she found an informal dress in an Alderaanian style. It reminded her of what she'd wear  
on summer excursions. She changed into it and surveyed the effect in the mirror.  
  
The light green garment hung to mid-calf in a loose drapery from the v-waist. The bodice  
was fitted and had a scalloped neckline. The sleeves ended just above her elbows. She pulled  
on flat white shoes that someone had graciously donated and reached up to brush a strand of  
hair back from her face.  
  
On impulse, she undid the ceremonial hairstyle and plaited it into a thick braid, then  
doubled it up. It was the traditional hairstyle for Alderaanian females in mourning and seemed  
more appropriate.  
  
Luke looked up from where he was sitting with Red Squadron as she entered and smiled  
broadly. He stood and the others followed suit.  
  
"Princess," he said quietly. "Won't you join us?"  
  
"Gladly," she said. "I'll just go get something."  
  
"I'll come with you," he offered.  
  
He was followed by catcalls from a few of the pilots. Leia smiled slightly. "I see  
you're on good terms with your new squadmates."  
  
He grinned broadly and handed her a tray. "You heard."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm a leader of the Rebel Alliance. I hear just about everything.  
Such as Red Leader ranting about how you were the best recruit to come through in the history  
of the Alliance."  
  
He blushed. "I just did the best I could. Apparently, they liked that."  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement." She squinted at the selections. "What would  
you recommend?"  
  
"Anything except the nerf. It's a bit overcooked."  
  
"At least it's not survival rations," she countered.  
  
"How *are* you?"  
  
She brushed her hand against his cheek, smiling her thanks through restrained tears.   
"I'll be fine. It's all just a bit much for me right now."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
She nodded. "At least tomorrow, we won't have time to worry about that."  
  
He grimaced. "I don't think any of us will have time to think tomorrow, much less worry  
about our problems."  
  
She blinked and turned back to the counter. She removed a plate of bruallki and sniffed  
distastefully at it. "Well, it's not Palace-fare, but it's edible."  
  
Luke nodded. "Think of it this way. You're alive to eat it."  
  
She set it down on the tray and retrieved a glass of water and utensils. "For what  
we have left, may we be truly grateful," she quipped.  
  
She returned to the table to find that another had joined the group. She could see  
the Zingali form and her heart momentarily ached for the loss of Lisa.  
  
"I have the feeling if you hang around, you won't have any trouble finding Her Highness."  
  
"I doubt it. I'd need three security clearances, two references, and an escort to  
even get within a mile of her."  
  
Leia caught her breath. "You'd be surprised," she interjected.  
  
Lisa shot to her feet and turned. Luke helpfully took her tray just before the two  
friends crushed each other in an embrace.  
  
"I thought you'd been on Alderaan," Leia gasped out.  
  
"Your father needed me to take a message to General Dodonna about your disappearance,"  
Lisa countered. "I left two days before the Death Star arrived."  
  
"Winter," Leia said hopefully.  
  
Lisa shook her head solemnly. "Hardly any of us were offplanet."   
  
Leia bowed her head. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Lisa said quietly.  
  
Leia shook her head. "You don't understand. Tarkin destroyed Alderaan..."  
  
"For the same reason he led the Ghorman Massacre. Fear." Lisa gripped her forearms  
firmly and set her jaw. "Whatever he told you, it's not your fault."  
  
Leia winced. "I wish I had your convictions."  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes. "It's hard to think clearly on an empty stomach. Have a seat; I   
want to hear how you managed to sneak past Darth Vader and half the stormtroopers in the Empire."  
* * *  
Leia gripped the edge of the guard railing, staring intently at the data coming in.  
Twenty-three fighters destroyed or disabled and Darth Vader and his wingman were still in hot  
pursuit.  
  
"I've lost Artoo."  
  
Every person in the command center stiffened. Without his astromech, Luke would not  
be able to make space-bound repairs. If his shields went down, if his drive cut out, that  
would be it.  
  
"May the Force be with him," she whispered to herself.  
  
General Dodonna rested a hand on her shoulder and she nodded fractionally. She leaned  
forward as the telemetry feed disappeared.  
  
"We've lost his targeting data," someone called.  
  
"Luke," a controller said. "You've switched off your targeting computer."  
  
"I know," he replied calmly. "I'm all right."  
  
Dodonna folded his arms. "I hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
"He does," Leia said firmly. "He's Luke."  
  
"Someone's got a target lock on him."  
  
Leia caught her breath and her grip tightened. She lowered her chin to her chest and  
closed her eyes, unable to watch.  
  
"Pursuit broken," someone crowed. "He's clear."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Then a voice she never expected to hear again came over the comm. "You're all clear,  
kid, now let's blow this thing and go home."  
  
Her head came up and she saw that everyone else was just as stunned as she was. General  
Dodonna broke a rare smile. "May the Falcon be with us, if not the Force."  
  
"Skywalker has fired," the same controller reported.  
  
"Did it make it?"  
  
There a pregnant silence as everyone waited for the data to come through. "General,  
he made it."  
  
The entire room broke into cheers. General Dodonna swept her into an embrace, then  
set her down.  
  
"Recall our heroes."  
  
Leia rested a hand on his arm and smiled. "I'm going out to get a better view of the  
fireworks. Let me know when they're ready for their welcome home."  
* * *  
"This is a time for great celebration, but also for mourning," Leia said. "The survivors,  
families, and friends of Alderaan will be holding memorial for those who lost their lives that  
we might live."  
  
Lisa nodded. "We'll all be there." She folded her arms. "Will you speak for us?"  
  
Leia shook her head. "I can't," she said quietly, her voice breaking. "They know who  
held the fate of their world in her hands and crushed it."  
  
Lisa frowned and took her hands. She turned them over and Leia looked down. "Leia,  
these hands were never made to crush futures, but to build them." She squeezed her hands gently.  
"You will know what to say. Your voice is too accustomed to speaking your love for your people  
to fall mute now."  
  
Leia nodded reluctantly. "It will be tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
Leia steepled her fingers and pressed them to her pursed lips. "I will be there."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Leia screened the visitor and smiled slightly. "Perhaps  
Lieutenant Skywalker will be able to give me some ideas."  
  
Lisa snorted. "I'm Leia Organa. I'm here to rescue you."  
  
Leia shook her head. "It worked. Come in."  
  
Lisa moved past Luke as he stepped into her small quarters. Leia's smile spread to  
the edges of her face. "Lieutenant, congratulations on your commission. It was well-deserved."  
  
Luke blushed endearingly. "That's debatable," he said modestly. "What were you discussing?"  
  
"The memorial service tonight for Alderaan. I was trying to avoid speaking at it."  
  
Luke shook his head. "You are the symbol of everything Alderaan valued, of what your  
society was. You understand what was lost better than any man here. You'll find the right  
words."  
  
Leia winced. "That's what LIsa said."  
  
"She knows you well," he countered. "I just wanted to let you know that we'll all be  
there."  
  
"We?"  
  
"The Falcon Rescue Squad," he said wryly.  
  
She nodded. "I'd be honored to see you there."  
  
"Like it or not," he said, "there are certain things that you cannot go through together  
without becoming friends. Most notably, Imperial garbage chutes."  
* * *  
They sat in relative silence, the only noise in the room being the priestess intoning  
the requiem prayers. The prayers, in their arcane Taiald dialect, spoke of nobility in death,  
the rest from labors, and the promise of reunion in the life to come.  
  
None of them particularly soothed the aching in the participants' hearts.  
  
Leia sat in the midst of them, for once forgetting every protocol that rank impressed  
upon her. Like every other person in the room, she was a mourner. They were all equally orphaned.  
  
The requiem prayers ended in triumphant tones that she could not bring herself to believe  
and each candle was lit. Leia rose and crossed to the front of the room with labored stride.  
  
She set her candlestick on the table and drew herself up to her full height. Every eye  
was transfixed upon her.  
  
"I will not pretend that we are here tonight to memorialize a noble death," she began  
softly. "I will not pretend that the fact that we are still alive somehow justifies the death  
of our world. I will not even go so far to pretend that I can explain any of this.  
  
"Mourning is not a time for pretense or willful ignorance or even denial. It is a time  
to face the truth that because our loved ones cannot go on, we must.  
  
"Some will say that the Death Star is gone, Alderaan avenged, the first true victory   
of the Alliance of Free Peoples forever secured in history. But that does not mean that it will   
end there. Alderaan has not been avenged, our losses justified. Justice is not an event, but  
a day-to-day process.  
  
"Alderaan will never be avenged because it is not our place or our philosphy to do so.  
Each battle we fight, each child we teach, and each heartbeat spent in remembrance of what has  
brought us to this place will be not to prevent our consciences from being cleared, but to prevent  
another person, another group of survivors, from needing the same succor.  
  
"My father once told me that the only way to preserve Alderaan was to love it more than  
life itself. Alderaan is not a concrete thing, a tangible presence. It never has been, but  
it will be forever what we carry in our hearts. The Alderaan we love is what brought us all  
to arms against injustice. It is what keeps us serving something as intangible as our ideals  
day after day.  
  
"We are accustomed to sacrificing much in the name of the Alliance. We must now be  
prepared to sacrifice all in the name of Alderaan."  
  
She halted, unable to go on as the tears that had threatened throughout the entire  
requiem prayers spilled over onto her cheeks. She bowed her head, but did not restrain the  
emotion.  
  
At last, she raised her chin to look over the audience. "On that last day on the Death  
Star, I was faced with a choice. I was forced to choose between my own life and the preservation  
of the thing I loved most. I chose to forfeit my life, but the agents of evil chose to take  
both away from me. I am only through unusual circumstances, to say the least.  
  
"Like myself, even the greatest sacrifice will not always yield the preferred results.  
But only the greatest sacrifice can promise the greatest blessings.  
  
"Look around you if you ever need a reason. As they say in 'The Tragedy of Valkeria,'  
'All these yet live.' Alderaan's existence may have ended, but life will not. Life must not.  
Love cannot, if we are to triumph. That is the heart of the Alderaanian philosophy and what  
will endure for as long as men have souls."  
* * * 


End file.
